El Robo del Corazón de Cristal
by Spinal1284
Summary: La Squeak Squad han aterrizado en Equestria debido a un accidente, pero también deciden hacer su primer gran logro como los ladrones que son y con la ayuda de una pony roban el Corazón de Cristal. Spin-Off de El Regreso de Zero.


**Disclaimer: MLP: FiM y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **Hola que tal, se que habrá pasado un tiempo desde que subí el ultimo capitulo de "El Regreso de Zero" pero esto solo sera un One-Shot de esta misma historia, seria como un Spin-Off dando protagonismo a los archireconocidos ladrones de Dreamland, la Squeak Squad.**

 **El Robo del Corazón de Cristal.**

Han pasado dos años desde la última vez que se supo de una banda de ladrones pertenecientes a una estrella que siempre ocurrían cosas fuera de lo común, como que grandes males la elegían para poder dar paso a sus planes malignos o antiguos objetos que cobraban vida debido al abandono y el rencor hacia los otros.

Así que debido a esto, la famosa banda de ladrones de roedores, conocidos como la Squeak Squad, tuvieron que ampliar su zona de confort a otros planeta y estrellas en busca de grandes tesoros que robar y ser conocidos en toda la galaxia. Pero lo último que habían robado fueron parte del Halberd, que estaba sin vigilar, para construir su nave espacial que era del tamaño de una de las alas de la gran nave de batalla del caballero oscuro.

Pero hablemos un poco de la banda de ladrones conformada por solo roedores, de allí su nombre. Se podía distinguir a cuatro importantes del grupo, Doc, el cerebro del la banda y experto en todo tipo de maquinarias sorprendentes, y que a la vez fue él el que construyó la nave de los Squeak con forma de OVNI. Spinni, ágil y veloz experto en todo tipo de artes ninjas y de sigilo, su arma favorita son las estrellas ninjas en las que nunca a fallado un blanco, a excepción de la bola rosa de Kirby. Stoco, el mas grande y fuerte, a pesar de su corta inteligencia siempre a podido con todo tipo de trabajo. Los Squeakers, los mas jóvenes de la banda, se verán lindos y adorables ya que esa es su arma secreta para luego bombardear a su objetivo con grandes bombas en las que se especializan. Y por último a su líder y fundador Daroach, que posee grandes poderes concedidos por su primer botin, una antigua gema de gran poder mágico, en especial del elemento del hielo.

Tres de ellos se encontraban en una de las salas de la nave, cerca del timón, en donde estaban jugando poker para poder pasar el rato hasta que Doc encuentre algún planeta con grandes tesoros.

-Trio de reyes-Exclamó Spinni mostrando sus cartas-Vengan con papá.

-No tan rápido. Flor-Dijo Stoco mientras Spinni veía las cartas de su amigo con gran ira-Jajajaja deberías ver tu cara Spinni.

-Yo que tu no me alegraría tanto. Flor Real-Dijo el líder de la banda, Daroach, mostrando sus cartas dejando pálidos a sus otros dos compañeros y tomando el dinero de la apuesta.

-Rayos.

-Centellas.

-¡Y agreguenle loz relámpagoz!-Grito Doc llegando a la sala con su extraña silla.

-¿Que pasa Doc?-Se preocupo Daroach al ver a su amigo muy agitado y sudoroso.

-¡Noz Azercamoz a un campo de azteroidez!

Todos se dirigieron a la sala de controles en donde había una gran pantalla mostrando el gran campo de asteroides que era imposible cambiar de ruta.

-¡Loz trez, vallan y tranquilizen a lo Zqueakers, ya zaben lo que paza zi eztan muy nerviozoz!-A lo que los tres roedores asintieron y fueron al cuarto de los pequeños del grupo.

Al llegar vieron como los Squeakers estaban jugando sin preocupación alguna y viendo como sus jefes llegaban agitados, algo que les preocupo.

-Squeakers escuchen me bien-Comenzo Daroach-Dentro de unos minutos pasaremos por un campo de asteroides. Así que quiero que se tranquilicen, de acuerdo. Doc esta en el timón y hará todo lo que este a su alcance para sacarnos de ese campo.

Los Squeakers estaban un poco nerviosos ante la noticia pero sus amigos intentaban de varias maneras de tranquilizarlos. Los Squeakers eran muy nerviosos, aunque durante los robos no lo eran, es mas, gran parte de sus robos fue por el gran ánimo, y explosiones, de estos pequeños roedores. Pero cuando están nerviosos se le pueden escaparse les varias bombas que tienen escondidas en algún lugar de sus pequeños cuerpos.

Ya pasado un tiempo, Doc dio la noticia que pasaron por el campo de asteroides. Aunque debido al nerviosismo del momento uno de los Squeakers estornudo y asusto al resto de las tropas haciendo que todos lanzaran bombas.

-¡Doc, dime que hay un planeta cerca para aterrizar!-Dijo asustado Spinni por un comunicador.

-Tengo uno a la vista. ¿Porque preguntaz?

-¡Entonces aterriza antes de que las bombas exploten!-Grito aterrado Daroach.

-Zolo lez pido una coza y no la zaben hazer bien-Se quejo a si mismo el inventor para poner el modo se aterrizaje hacia el planeta que había visto al salir del campo se asteroides.

-¿Que tienen que dezir en zu defenza?-Reclamo Doc a su banda después del aterrizaje forzoso al planeta desconocido para ellos.

-Lo sentimos Doc, debimos mantener a los Squeakers calmados.

-Mientraz me encargo de reparar la nave-Dijo para observar su querida nave destruida por las grandes explosiones-Uztedez dezidiran quien robara al pueblo maz zercano y los otroz doz ze encargaran de hazer un refugio para nozotroz.

A lo que el resto de la Squeak Squad lo decidió al piedra, papel y tijeras.

(Fe de erratas: Resulta que Spinni si tiene brazos, solo que en el juego nunca logre verlos, pero en el cuadro que puedes conseguir se pueden ver que tiene unos brazos pequeños)

El perdedor fue Spinni quien tendría que ir al pueblo cercano en busca de comida y algo de botín. Se llevo a unos cinco Squeakers para ayudarle en el robo.

Al llegar vio la especie dominante del planeta.

-¿Caballos multicolores?-Dijo al ver la gran cantidad de los seres equinos, algunos con alas y otros con cuernos-Viendolos, creo que sucumbirán al pánico muy rápido si nos ven. Muy bien Squeakers, nada de explosiones y te hablo a ti Tom.

Un pequeño Squeaker azúl, que tenia una bomba a punto de encender tuvo que esconderla al ser sorprendido por su superior.

-Esta vez sera solo sigilo, ¿De acuerdo?-A lo que los pequeños asintieron-Y sin bombas.

Su primer objetivo fue una casa que parecía un pastel gigante, gracias a su gran sentido del olfato pudo percibir que habían alimentos allí dentro.

-Pasteles y dulces, no se porque me recuerdan a Kirby. Ah claro, por lo tragon-Los seis se escabulleron hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la tienda.

Al entrar encontraron la cocina en donde había un pastel horneandose, pero había un inconveniente. Una pony rosa con el cabello parecido al algodón de azúcar y con una marca a su costado de tres globos estas poniendo glaseado a unos cupcakes mientras tarareaba una canción.

-Lo que le falta es absorber todo que tenga en frente-A lo que la pony rosa miro a ambos lados para ver si alguien no la observaba y empezó a inhalar con su boca todos los glaseados asustando al roedor ninja-Vale, no tan solo se parecen con el color. Muy bien, vamos por la comida cuando se vaya. Tendremos que buscar otro lugar para robar dinero.

La pony se fue de la cocina hacia el interior de la tienda, dándole oportunidad a dos de los Squeakers para sacar todo lo que tenían y dejarle un pequeño regalito a los ponies.

-Tom-Dijo enojado Spinni al ver el "regalito" que el Squeaker dejo-Dije sigilo. Apagalo y trae la de vuelta.

A lo que Tom tomo la bomba y apago la mecha antes de que explotara. Los Squeak se fueron del lugar con un gran botín, a pesar de no ser dinero, aun les serviría para alimentar a todo el grupo por un tiempo.

-Pinkie, sabemos muy bien tus gustos por el glaseado. Pero comerte todo lo que había en la cocina, eso jamas lo espere de ti-Reto el señor Cake a la pony fiestera.

-Señor Cake, se lo juro yo no fui. Usted sabe que yo me como el glaseado que sobra de los pasteles y cupcakes. Por favor creame-Suplico Pinkie Pie.

-Lo siento Pinkie, pero tu fuiste la única que estaba aquí. No me queda de otra, todo lo que te comiste saldrá de tu salario.

A lo que la pony rosada solto un gran no al aire que se pudo escuchar por todo Ponyville.

De vuelta con los Squeak, estos habían localizado otro lugar para saquear. En este caso, una casa que parecía un carrusel, de esta misma salio una unicornio pequeña de melena violeta de dos tonos y pelaje blanco, y salia muy enojada de la casa.

-Quien se cree esa Rarity para volver a usar me como maniquí.

-Sweetie Belle espera-Dijo otra unicornio del mismo color de pelaje pero su melena era violeta oscuro muy arreglado en comparación al resto, y salio persiguiendo a la pequeña pidiendo disculpas.

-Es nuestra oportunidad, entremos allí y veamos que tienen de valor-Dijo Spinni mientras los cinco Squeakers iban por las sombras hacia la casa-carrusel.

Al entrar vieron varios maniquíes con forma de caballos y en estos varios trajes, pero lo que llamo la atención de la banda fueron las joyas con las que iban acompañadas.

-Dos de ustedes, quedense aquí y saquen todas las joyas que encuentres. El resto, vamos al segundo piso a ver si hay algo mas de valor.

Al llegar al segundo piso fueron recibidos por una gata blanca, a lo que Spinni lanzo una de sus estrellas ninjas hacia el animal y dando justo en el collar, llevándose a la gata consigo y colgando la de la pared.

-Tom, ya te dije que nada de bombas-A lo que el Squeaker guardo la bomba que iba a dejar a la gata-Dividanse y busquen en las habitaciones si encuentran algo de valor.

Ya pasado cinco minutos, el grupo salio con una gran cantidad de gemas en su poder llevándolas en grandes sacos y con dirección en donde esta el resto de la banda.

-¿Donde están? ¿Donde están? Se supone que se las puse a todas-Dijo aterrada Rarity al no encontrar la joyas que ya había puesto a los trajes-Sweetie querida, podrías ir a ver al segundo piso si hay alguna gema en mi cuarto, allí deje algunas mas. Yo mientras seguiré buscando aquí.

Sweetie tan solo rodó sus ojos ante la incompetencia de su hermana por no dejar ordenado su boutique. Al subir pudo ver como Opal estaba colgada de la pared con un extraño objeto que se podía ver que era filoso así que uso su magia para sacarlo, aunque le costo mucho. Ya libre pudo notar que el extraño objeto traía una doble S y sobre estas tenían una oreja de ratón en cada una.

Tom empezó a hacer chirridos a Spinni, como intentando comunicarse con él.

-Las estrellas ninjas y las bombas son muy diferentes. Y la deje allí para que no nos siguiera esa tonta gata hacia nuestro escondite.

-Es Spinni. Y parece que trae un gran botin-Dijo Stoco viendo por los binoculares.

-Que bueno, ya me estaba muriendo de hambre-Dijo Daroach dejando el martillo con el que construían el refugio-¡Spinni por aquí!

-Haya voy jefe, rápido chicos.

La Squeak Squad disfrutaba de su primer almuerzo en el nuevo planeta, que solo constaba de pasteles y dulces, aunque peor es nada.

-Asi que la raza dominante del planeta son caballos-Dijo Daroach para darle una mascada a su trozo de pastel.

-Se hacen llamar ponies, aunque todo el rato que pase allí no encontrar algún banco o algún lugar que pudieramos hacer un gran golpe.

-Que les parece ese castillo en la montaña-Menciono Stoco al ver la ciudad-Se ve que deben tener grandes tesoros allí.

-Esta decidido, mañana haremos nuestro gran golpe en ese castillo. ¿Que opinas Doc?

-Pareze una gran idea, enviare variaz camaraz zentinelaz para conozer el lugar y zaber loz lugarez que puedan tener un gran valor.

-Canterlot no es el mejor lugar para robar, teniendo en cuenta el incidente de la boda que ocurrió recientemente-Escucharon una voz que venia del bosque en donde se estrelló su nave.

Los cuatro se tomaron sus respectivas armas, Doc cambio la silla por su OVNI, Stoco saco su martillo, Spinni unas cuantas estrellas ninjas y Daroach preparó su varita. Del bosque salio una unicornio de pelaje amarillo y crin entre el rojo y el amarillo, haciendo ilusión a las flamas y una imagen a su costado de un sol con marcas rojas.

-Te dije que te aseguraras que nadie te siguiera.

-No culpen a su amigo, pero al parecer fui la única en percatarme de su aterrizaje forzoso en nuestro planeta. Soy Sunset Shimmer, un gusto en conocerlos a ustedes...-

-¿Porque deberíamos darte nuestros nombres?-Exigió Daroach aún apuntando su varita hacia la unicornio.

-Porque gracias a mi, nadie mas los ha descubierto. Desde que llegaron he usado un hechizo para mantenerlos ocultos de cualquier pegaso que vuele por aquí haciendolos invisibles a cualquiera.

-¿Como puedes probar que lo que dices es cierto?-Desafío Spinni.

-Tan solo mira al cielo-A lo que dos de ellos miraron como dos pegasos, uno celeste o otro azúl pasaban debajo de ellos y miraban hacia su dirección y ni se inmutaban al ver la gran cantidad de Squeakers.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?

-Dentro de unos días comenzaran los juegos de Equestria en el Imperio de Cristal. Y si su amigo pudo no ser detectado por Pinkie Pie, esta claro que son muy buenos ladrones. Así que hagamos un trato. Roben el Corazón de Cristal y compartiremos el botín.

-Por tu forma de hablar, eze corazón debe de zer muy importante. Acaso ezconde alguna claze de poder o algo azi.

-Quieren ser descubiertos y que los encierren en una de las prisiones más...

-Hemos escapado del mismísimo infierno por buscar uno de los mas grandes tesoros en el universo, una prisión no es nada para nosotros-Presumió Spinni.

-Por lo visto asustarlos con un encierro me es imposible, así que si, quiero el gran poder del corazón para hacerme con Equestria.

-Reunión-Grito Daroach y todos y cada uno de los integrantes de la banda se juntaron formando un domo con los Squeakers-Es la situación de siempre, alguien que quiere un tesoro, o en este caso poder, quiere nuestros servicios para después traicionarnos. Yo digo que nos adelantemos a sus planes y robemos para nosotros el corazón.

-Puedo crear una copia eczacta con piedra brillante y fingir que noz vamoz del planeta porque noz descubrieron.

-Después buscamos a alguien que en realidad lo quiera por el valor monetario-Dijo Spinni.

-Para después robarle al que nos compro-Termino Stoco-Esa idea es muy buena.

-Asi es Stoco-El domo se rompió y Daroach se acerco a Shimmer-Muy bien señorita Shimmer, aceptamos. La Squeak Squad esta a sus servicios.

A Sunset se le dibujo una sonrisa macabra en su rostro al ver que su nuevo plan de conquista a Equestria estaría a tan solo un robo de distancia.

Habían pasado dos días, de los cuales Doc pudo reparar la nave y el resto en asaltar los pueblos cercanos en busca de algún botín, entre ellos comida y dinero. Ya llegado al Imperio, la Squeak Squad quedo maravillada ante tales edificaciones, no le llamaban Imperio de Cristal por nada.

-Su objetivo-Dijo Sunset apuntando con su casco la estatua de un dragón sosteniendo el Corazón de Cristal-Durante uno de los eventos, mas concreto, el de tiro con arco habrá un pequeño accidente en el que uno de los participantes fallara una flecha de hielo e impactara una nube. La flecha en si hará que la nube solo prudusca nieve, y es allí donde esntras tu Daroach. Con tus poderes gélidos podrás congelar la nube y hacerla mas pesada haciendo que los guardias pegasos que protegen el Corazón se vayan dejándolo solo. Así ustedes tres se encargaran de robar Corazón. ¿Entendieron?

-¿Y donde eztaraz tu Zhimmer?

-Para que no haya sospechas de mi, yo me encontrare en el estadio. Para cuando la distracción de Daroach funcione yo me iré al lugar donde acordamos y me pasaran el Corazón de Cristal y pondré en marcha la segunda parte del plan.

-Muy bien Shimmer-Dijo Daroach para dirigirse a sus compañeros-Doc, Stoco, Spinni, Squeakers. Contamos con ustedes para que el plan funcione.

Los tres, incluido a los pequeños asintieron y se fueron del lugar para esperar la señal. Sunset se fue al estadio con un hechizo de teletrasportación mientras Daroach se elevaba a los cielos para esperar la competencia de tiro con arco.

El líder de la Squeak Squad pudo contemplar todo lo ocurrido, desde el inició de ceremonia con la antorcha encendida por el dragón, al igual que la humillación que hizo por el himno de una tal Cloudsdale, que Daroach tuvo que hacer fuerzas para no llamar demasiado la atención de aquellos ponies. Después del posible ataque de risa pudo ver que la competencia de tiro con arco estaba por comenzar, pero al roedor le impacientaba que el "accidente" aún no ocurría pero aun así tuvo que mantener el posee de su varita para lanza del ataque.

El terrestre fallo el disparo en dirección a la gran nube que pasaba en el estadio y Daroach lanzo su ataque haciendo que partes de hielo salieran de la nube y que esta empezara a caer. Mucho pegados fueron a la nube por tratar de detenerla al igual que los guardias que entraban por la aparte superior del estadio.

El resto de la Squeak Squad vio que todos los guardas salieron de su posición y fue cuando los roedores se pusieron en acción. Stoco traía una gran piedra brillante en forma se corazón mientras Spinni escalaba la estatua del dragón para sacar el Corazón de Cristal, al hacerlo lo lanzo hacia los Squeakers que lograron atraparla para luego salir corriendo hacia Doc que ya había traído la nave.

Los pequeños entrarona la nave seguido se Stoco que se atoro por la pequeña entrada pero una buena patada de Spinni hizo que entrara. Ya en el aire salieron del Imperio en donde los esperaba su líder. Entro a la nave con su teletrasportación y dieron rumbo al espacio.

-Señores, es un hecho. Este es nuestro primer gran logro para ser los nas grandes y archireconocidos ladrones de la galaxia.

-¡La Squeak Squad!-Gritaron los cuatro miembros mientras levantaban sus bebidas en forma de victoria.

-Mis queridos amigos, esa es la historia de como robamos esta gran joya, que aunque no logramos venderla, fue nuestro gran primer triunfo-Dijo Daroach a Fumu y sus amigos la historia de su primer robo intergaláctico.

-¿Y que paso con esa tal Sunset Shimmer?-Preguntó Fumu curiosa.

-No lo sabemos, de seguro creyó que fallamos y tuvimos que irnos.

-Esto fue todo lo que robaron, un corazón de cristal y unos pasteles-Critico Escargoon a los ladrones.

-Los pasteles de esa pony eran ricos, pero no fue lo único que robamos. Squeakers traigan el cofre.

Cuando los Squeakers llegaron, vieron que traían un cofre morado con bordes dorados. Al abrirlo vieron seis gemas preciosas, cinco de ellas con la misma forma y la última como una estrella cardinal.

-¿Que son?-Dijo maravillada Fumu ante tal botín.

-No lo sabemos, solo los sacamos de un árbol de cristal que estaba debajo se un castillo en ruinas. Doc los saco con un pulso electromagnético y las gemas cayeron de la puntas de las ramas.

 **Hace meses, en el punto de encuentro.**

Sunset Shimmer se encontraba furiosas al saber que los grandes ladrones habían fallado al enterarse que el corazón de cristal aún seguía en el mismo lugar.

-Esas tontas ratas gigantes. Creo la invasión de mi amo tendrá que esperar-Un brillo rodeo a la unicronio haciendo que aumentará de tamaño pero por las sombras no se sabia quien era-Mi amo estará muy decepcionado, pero creo que podrá aguantar unos meses más para su conquista.

 **Fin.**


End file.
